Post War Dead
by GaijinVamp
Summary: AU, OOC version of the Battle for Louisiana Sovereignty. What if Felipe de Castro had a surprise waiting for him in Louisiana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Characters created by Charlaine Harris are hers alone. I'm just taking them out for a walk.

Please don't sue, I own nothing but books, an old car, old husband and old dog.

I will be using some quotes from the books, they will be recognizable. Otherwise this story is AU, and OOC.

A/N: Thanks to TXONE, my friend, who beta'd this chapter for me.

Post War Dead

Chapter 1

"It is I, the vampire Victor Madden, " said a cheerful voice.

We weren't feeling very cheerful, huddled as we were in my old farmhouse. Eric, Bill, Amelia, and myself had been surprised there. Sitting very still on a chair was Franny Quinn. Bill had glamoured her when she started screaming. After not hearing from Quinn, whom I considered to be my boyfriend, for about three months, Franny showed up unexpectedly, an hour ago, with the message that Louisiana was being taken over by the Nevada vamps. And here they were, led by a smarmy vampire, who wanted us to smile and be happy that our lives would never be the same, not even thinking that they might end.

Eric and Bill seemed to be talking to each other without moving their lips. I didn't think Eric was telepathic with Bill, only Pam. But I thought that they both knew how things went in a battle, and they knew what to expect now. Eric took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

"Pam could not raise either Cleo or Arla Yvonne on the phone tonight," he whispered close to my ear, "they may already be gone. Dear One, he'll spare you. You're too unique to waste. But I'm afraid that Bill and I may be expendable."

It may have been the blood bond, or it may have been my heart, but the thrumming in my head got louder as I contemplated life without Eric.

"Look, Eric, I don't think that you're expendable. We are becoming friends again, and I like that. I don't want to lose you."

"What about the tiger? You say that he is your "boyfriend."

"He's betrayed us. I could never trust him again."

"My Sookie, I am happy to hear you say that," and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He turned, opened his phone, and pushed speed dial.

He spoke very quietly, "Pam. What is the situation there?"

"Eric! Hold them off as long as possible. The Queen, Mississippi and Texas are on their way to you. We have their Captain here, and she will say what we want on the phone or die."

"Very good, Pam. I will see you later."

Eric looked down at me, with a small smile, "Dear One, it looks like we may have a chance to become very good friends after all. Come, we must play 'defeated' for a while longer."

We walked back to the front door, with nothing on our faces but determination.

Victor Madden was still standing at the bottom of the porch steps. Amelia's wards would not allow him to come closer to us. "So Northman, have you checked with your second? Fangtasia is surrounded, and we have flame throwers." He paused a moment, "Oh yes! Your Queen is dead! So are the other two sheriffs."

Eric stiffened, and asked, " Why am I still alive?"

Victor smirked, "You are pragmatic and useful. You have the best run area with the state's two most important assets. We believe that you will weigh the odds and decide that it is better to join us, than risk all your followers in a futile fight. May I come in to discuss it with you?"

"Sookie, it is your house, do you wish him to enter?" Eric asked me.

"I suppose that it's necessary," I looked at him with the question in my voice. He nodded his head in answer.

"Victor Madden, you alone, may enter my house," I intoned.

Victor cautiously stepped up to the porch and came to the door, I stood back to let him enter. His eyes moved over me in an obvious way, and his smirk got bigger. I stared back at him as he try to glamour me in vain. Then I turned my back on him and went to stand next to Eric. As Eric's bonded, I was protected from other vampires. At least, that was the law, but we could see that not everyone behaved in an honorable way.

"Final offer, Northman," Madden demanded, "do you accept the sovereignty of King Felipe, or do you wish to fight and die tonight?"

Eric never needed to answer, because we heard the clash of swords outside. Victor turned to look, and it was the last movement he ever made. Eric drew his sword, and slashed it at Victor's neck, severing his head from his body. Victor started turning to ash in front of us as Eric and Bill raced out the door to join the fight.

I ran to the kitchen to get my shotgun from the closet. It wouldn't kill a vampire, but it would slow one down. As I returned to the living room, Franny broke the glamour and started screaming. In response, Quinn came bounding in, still in his tiger form. Amelia stood by me trying to think of a spell she could use on Quinn to keep us safe. I stood with the Benelli loose in my hands, waiting to see if I would need it against the giant cat. Quinn stood over Franny licking her face with his big tongue. As long as he stayed there, I wouldn't shoot him, even if he had led our enemies to my door. I was learning that good Christians can protect themselves with force if necessary. But Quinn didn't know I had learned a lesson, and turned to me.

"Quinn, stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" I said firmly. "Take your sister and go!"

You could almost see him thinking about it. He put his nose up in the air and sniffed. He knew Eric had been here, but when he caught his scent, he growled anyway. I didn't want to shoot him in front of his sister, but I wasn't going to be mauled by him either. He hadn't contacted me in months, and brought the Nevada vampires to Louisiana, after telling them everything he knew.

"Go on, Quinn! Get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again!" I shouted at him.

He stopped moving, and stared at me. I could see how smaller animals might fall from fear of that stare, but I was unmoved. Almost losing my life again had shown me what I treasured most. In an instant, the air around him shimmered, and he started shifting back into a human form. A very naked human male form. I was too mad to care that he was naked. I wanted him out of my house.

"Babe, you can't mean that! We're good together! I was looking forward to spending time with you, now that we're under the same King," Quinn sounded surprised.

"Stop calling me "Babe"! I have a fucking name! You betrayed all of us to Nevada, why do you think I'd welcome you with open arms? We all could have been killed!" I was furious.

"They wouldn't have killed you, Bab...I mean, Sookie. You're too valuable! The King said I could have you. Only the vamps would have been killed. You'd be free of the Viking then."

"And you didn't think I'd mind if you killed my bonded? Do you know how much pain I would feel if Eric died? Even if he wasn't my friend. I haven't heard from you in more than three months, not even a warning that something like this would happen. He said you could "have" me? What am I, a turkey? Didn't you think I felt any loyalty to the Queen and my friends?"

"Come on, Babe. They're just fangers. They don't feel anything towards you. They just want to use you."

"Quinn, you are so fucking ignorant, I don't think I can help you. Take your sister and get out before I really lose my temper."

"Aw, you wouldn't shoot me, Babe. We could have a future together..." and he started walking towards me.

"Aw shit!" I said, pulled the Benelli up and pulled the trigger. "Don't call me "Babe"!

He was a big target, and I couldn't have missed. But aside from some pain from the shot, he wouldn't be very injured. I just needed one of my vamps to come in and drag him out before I had to shoot his sister too. As expected, Bill was the first to show up. He greeted me with a smile, and glamoured Franny again to shut her up. She made more noise alone than the rest of the supernatural beings fighting on my property. Then he dragged Quinn from the house, with Franny at his heels.

Amelia and I collapsed into each other's arms. "Way to go Sook! You're fierce!" she crowed.

I laughed. It was getting quiet outside so I thought that we'd be OK. If our side was losing, I expected the house to be ablaze. We peeked out the front window, and saw that the battle was over. Sophie-Anne was being carried towards my house, and she was accompanied by King Stan of Texas, and King Russell of Mississippi. I was never so happy to see some vampires as I was at that moment. I opened the door and said proudly, "Your Majesties are welcome to enter my home!" I had a big smile on my face, and it grew bigger when I saw that it was Bubba who was carrying the Queen, "Bubba! It's good to see you again. Let the Queen sit on the big chair, so she can put her legs up. Your Majesty, I'm so happy to see you!"

Queen Sophie-Anne smiled at me, but she didn't speak. I think she was in a lot of pain with her legs growing back. Her dress was long and it covered her extremities, so I couldn't see how far along she was. The other kings must have had great respect for her, to leave her alive. Injured as she was, she would have been easy to kill. At least, that's what King Felipe of Nevada thought.

"Where's Eric?" I asked. I knew he was alright, I could feel him alive in my brain.

"He'll be here, in a minute," Russell smiled at me. I hoped he had forgiven me for stealing Bill out from under his nose, but he didn't seem mad.

"Would you'all like some True Blood?" I moved into hostess mode. When all three nodded, I went to the kitchen to heat up the bottles. I poured Sophie-Anne's into a glass, but served the Kings theirs in the bottles.

I was surprised that I wasn't seeing any bloodlust from the monarchs. Perhaps, they filled up before they came, or maybe they brought some fangbangers from Fangtasia with them. As long as Amelia and I was safe, I didn't care who they drank from. Then I thought about Quinn and Franny, and realized I had no say over the behaviors of three sovereigns. I was either a gift, to be passed around like Quinn wanted, or I would be treated with respect. So far, Sophie-Anne had treated me well, and I had Eric to protect me. At that moment, Eric stood in the doorway, nearly filling it. I felt his pleasure at having had a good fight, and his happiness in seeing that I was alright. I smiled at him, and took a step in his direction, but he moved quicker than I could see, and picked me up in his arms. An audience of monarchs didn't deter him. He slanted his mouth over mine and gave me a patented, toe-curling kiss, that would have led to more, if he didn't have business to take care of. He tucked me under his arm, and turned to the Kings and his Queen. He bowed, "Your Majesties. Thank you for the perfect timing of your attack. I almost had to swear fealty to Felipe. You were prepared for this..."

Russell was spokesman for the three, "Yes, Northman. We've had a spy in de Castro's court for some time. We knew he would try to take over while Sophie-Anne was recovering. It was just a matter of 'when'. We were waiting for him when he showed up at the Area 4 nest. He didn't even have time to be surprised." Russell gave a wicked grin, that showed he wasn't just the lover he seemed to be in Rhodes, when Eric married him and Bart.

"Tomorrow there will be a meeting at the Area 4 nest, at 10PM. We want you, Pam, Sookie and Bill to attend," Queen Sophie-Ane spoke for the first time. Her voice was strained, and she looked tired, but she smiled as she looked at me and Eric.

We both bowed to her. I didn't care about Americans not bowing to royalty, she deserved it.

"Yes, your Majesty," we replied.

Bubba picked up the Queen, and left to fly to Baton Rouge, Russell and Stan followed. I guess tomorrow would be a big day, but the night wasn't yet over for us.

Eric still had his arm around me as he kissed me and said,"Lover, I have to speak with Pam."

"Of course, Eric. I'm going to get ready for bed. Are you staying?"

He looked surprised. I don't think I ever asked him in just that way, "Would you like me to stay, my love?"

"If you can. But Pam and your people may need you in Shreveport," I tried to be realistic.

"Let me see," he said, sounding puzzled.

I walked up the stairs smiling to myself. I had a lot more surprises in store for my Viking if he was staying overnight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Render therefore unto Harris the things which are Harris'; and do not take the things that are mine.

A/N:I don't want to spoil you guys, but I'm working on Chapter 4 now, so I can post this as a gift on Disappointment Sunday. I hope I can keep ahead, and post regularly. But already Chap. 4 has slowed me down. Today is my kid's birthday. "Happy Birthday Bekka."

Post War Dead

Chapter 2

"It would hurt you if I died."

I was just walking out of the bathroom, and I hadn't heard Eric return to my bedroom.

"Yes, Eric," I said, "it would hurt me and I would miss you. Even when you are being a giant pain in the ass."

"You are not without fault, lover," he replied with a smirk.

"I know," I sighed. "We should be figuring a few things out here, but truthfully, Eric, I'm too tired tonight."

"Of course, dear one," he came over to me, and gathered me up in his arms. "It's been a very strenuous night, though not in the way I would have preferred. Besides, I do have to go and see to my people."

I could always count on Eric to get a little sexual dig in. As if looking like a Viking Sex God wasn't enough to remind me of his abilities. He sat down on my bed and kissed me gently but thoroughly. Neither of us wanted to start anything that would last all night. Then he buried his face in my hair and said into my ear, "Lover, I remember everything...We were happy."

"Yes," was all I could say. I felt as if I was falling through space.

"You didn't tell me how happy I was, after a millennium of loneliness. Why, Sookie?"

"You weren't yourself, Eric. Instead of the bad-assed Sheriff of Area 5, you were a sweet lost soul. If you had stayed with me, someday you would remember and regret that you were in such a powerless position. That you had left Vampire politics behind for a human barmaid, and were living, essentially, a human life. I couldn't stand the thought of you waking up one day, and looking at me with resentment."

He kissed me gently on the lips before he spoke, "Dear one, that would never have happened. But now that we are both here, and whole, we have to talk about this."

"I know. But can we wait until after tomorrow's meeting? What the Majesties decide to do, will no doubt, impact our decisions."

"Fine. I will go and take care of area business. I will be back for you at 7 PM tomorrow. We'll travel to Baton Rouge together with Pam and Bill. I'll tell Bill to meet us here, and of course, I will bring Pam. She did very well tonight. She was sniping at Nevada's Vampires from the roof of Fangtasia. I think I owe her a bonus. Come with me downstairs to lock up, then go to sleep. Dream of me," a final kiss, then we were downstairs, and he was out the door.

The next day was clear and crisp. The green of the grass looked electric, and the mums were bright and strong on their thick stalks. Autumn in Louisiana always had a few days like this, when the humidity doesn't muddy the colors or make the air feel like a damp t-shirt. I walked outside with my coffee and inspected my yard. You could hardly tell that the battle for Louisiana Sovereignty took place here last night. There were a few bare spots, and places where the grass and soil were darker. But the local cops had no idea what went on, and wouldn't be looking for any missing persons here. Since I didn't plant grass, hey, this was the country, it would all blend in by next Spring.

I was feeling optimistic. I thought I knew how Eric and I felt about each other, and perhaps, being together wasn't impossible after all. The Queen and the two Kings seem to have done a great deal of planning. I didn't think they would hurt me, or force me to do anything that I didn't want. So I cheerfully swept last night's mess called Victor Madden from my floor, then washed and vacuumed them and dusted all the furniture. There was nothing left of him when I was done.

I heard the knock on the door as I finished dressing. I hoped it was Eric, but no, it was Bill come early to see if he could receive benefits from his behavior last night. I doubted it. Last night, when I thought I would lose Bill, I was sad. But when I thought I would lose Eric, a blackness filled me, and I saw a future devoid of light and hope. I could blame it on the bond. But the bond never made me feel anything that strongly, so I realized the truth. I knew what I wanted now, I just hoped that Eric wanted the same thing.

I wore a simple black skirt with a cobalt scoop neck sweater. It was comfortable, attractive, and Eric could get under my skirt easier than he could in my pants. Plain black pumps and sapphire earrings were the finishing touch. Well, they weren't natural sapphires, but no one would know how little I paid for them. I packed a change of clothes, just in case, with vampires, there was always a "just in case".

It was 6:40 when Bill showed up. He was in a suit and tie, but it just made me think of how good Eric would look in one of his Italian suits when he arrived. I really had to get control of myself, or I wouldn't be any good this evening if I had to work or make any decisions. I knew what Gran would expect from me, so I sucked it up, and opened the door.

"Hello, Bill," I said. This should sober me up quickly.

"Sookie. I hope you have recovered from the events of last night," Bill blandly intoned.

"I'm ready to leave. Shall we sit outside and wait for Eric and Pam?" I didn't want him in the house for some reason. I grabbed my cranberry coat, and walked out the door, herding him in front of me.

"You are not cold?"Bill asked, showing concern.

"No, Bill. I have a coat, and it's a beautiful night," I sat in the swing and placed my coat and bag next to me.

"The night is not nearly as beautiful as you are Sookie," he said as he tried to move my coat away.

"Bill, don't crush my coat. We're going to see three monarchs tonight, I want to look neat, not untidy."

"But I'd like to sit next to you, Sookie."

"Why Bill? You know I'm bonded to Eric. You shouldn't be trying to cause trouble between us."

"You were forced into the bond, Sookie, you don't have to honor it."

" Forced or not. It exists. Eric and I are trying to work things out between us. I'd rather try to live with honor, before causing him pain."

"Why Sookie? He is not willing to die for you as I am. I've told you all along that he is only an animal, and will never truly love you."

"Yes. That was the problem, Bill, I listened to you and never gave Eric a chance. After I found out why you came to Bon Temps, I should have discounted everything you told me. But I was foolish. I'm not going to listen to you any longer. I don't need someone to die for me, I need someone to live for me, and I believe that Eric will. Joyously and with great fervor."

"Fervor? Did you get that from your Word of the Day Calendar, Sookie? Do you know what he'll do when he's through with you? "Dumb blond" is right! You won't even be attractive to me by the time he's done!"

"I'll look on that as a benefit! Maybe then you'll stop stalking me," I heard the smooth motor of the limousine coming up Hummingbird Lane. Maybe I should have waited in the house after all, then I could rescind Bill's invitation, and sit in peace.

Bill's hands were fisted so tightly that his knuckles looked pink. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words never had a chance to come out as the limo stopped in front of my porch, and Eric bounded out.

I stood up and felt his happiness at seeing me. I smiled and jumped off the porch into his arms. We both laughed, kissed, and hugged until Pam stuck her head out of the limo door to complain,

"It will be a three hour ride as it is, can't you two hold off until you're in the car?"

Eric carried me to the limo, and we sat in the seat opposite Pam. I sat on Eric's lap, his arms wrapped securely around me. I didn't want Bill staring at me all night. He followed us to the limousine, and starting climbing in, when I raised my hand and stopped him with a smile, "Bill, I forgot my coat and bag on the swing, do you think you can bring them for me?"

"Of course, Sookie," he rasped through clenched teeth. He turned around to retrieve that which had started our disagreement. I really didn't like being called a "dumb blond".

The drive only took three hours. I could calculate how fast that was, but if I did, I'd worry about the trip home. Gervase's mansion was nice enough, but not like Sohie-Anne's in New Orleans, and I hoped that she was comfortable. Without her three most loyal children, especially Andre, she must be lonely. I had hated and feared Andre, but it was his death, his murder, that left the Queen so vulnerable. I didn't know how to give her the name of the murderer without getting myself in trouble. I had turned away and not seen the actual act, but Quinn had done it. For me.

I left my coat in the limo as we stepped out under a portico, then into the house. A human was waiting for us and showed us into a conference room. Well, maybe it had been a dining room first, but no one was having Thanksgiving dinner here any time soon. Eric walked through the double doors flanked by me and Pam. Bill followed alone. We all bowed to the sitting regents, and got our nods in return. Russell called the human over and whispered in his ear. He returned to Bill and showed him out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Eric, Pam and I stood there, awaiting instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: all characters, quotes and places that belong to Charlaine Harris are hers alone. I receive nothing from this work but pleasure, and have nothing worth suing for except my sense of humor.

Post War Dead

Chapter 3

"In a land of sand and ruin and gold

there shone one woman, and none but she."

Eric, Pam and I were awaiting instructions from the three monarchs. Sophie-Anne sat opposite us, at the long side of the table, Russell on her right, and Stan on her left. After enough time to show us who's in charge, she told us to come forward and sit. As we sat facing them, we understood that we were set up for discussion, not for orders.

Russell once again took charge of explanations, "Felipe was a bastard and we were all in danger while he was alive. He wanted to ultimately rule over a united North America, and he didn't care who he would have to kill to achieve his goal. Luckily, Sandy Seacrest had reasons to oppose him, and she was very useful in our planning. Of course, she must be rewarded."

He nodded to a guard, and a door opened on the side wall. Sandy Seacrest, formerly Felipe's number two in Nevada, walked in with her head held high. We were supposed to see her, not as a traitor to her Sovereign, but loyal to ours. Sandy was a tall woman. Not pretty, but handsome and business-like. She wore a well-cut grey suit with rust colored blouse underneath. Her hair was in a short page boy and it was a shining dark red. She sat down next to Pam, and nodded to the Majesties.

"Sandy," Russell continued, "for your help in saving us from Felipe's schemes, you wanted only one thing. Could you tell every one gathered here what that was."

"Yes, your majesty," she replied, "I wish to be Queen of Arkansas."

To say I was shocked was nothing. I didn't know anyone who wanted to live in Arkansas, much less rule it. It was a state full of Bon Temps, and not much else.

Sophie-Anne spoke quietly, "You do realize that Arkansas is mine. Why do you want it? As Felipe's highest ranking underling, you could challenge for Nevada."

"If I tried to take control of Nevada, I'm sure I would not last the night. It is simply too rich, too dangerous, and too much hard work, to be worth it to me. But I don't want to take orders from a boss any longer. So I will trade you Nevada for Arkansas," Sandy was smiling a little. She knew she had shocked everyone by being honest. "I was originally from Arkansas, and I'd like to live there again. My original family is long dead, of course, but now that we're out, I'd like to see if I have any current family who would like to be reunited."

It seemed like a good trade to me, and to Sophie-Anne also. "Done!" she said in a firm voice. "I will help you however I can. Now that you are also a Queen, you may stay for the rest of the meeting."

The rest of us offered our congratulations, but I could feel Eric's mind as a big question mark.

Sophie- Anne spoke again, her voice remained strong, "Pam, you were remarkable at Fangtasia," She grinned. "It looked like you were having fun up on the roof, I was almost sorry to end your playing."

Pam smiled back at the Queen, soaking in her praise. "Thank you, your Majesty. It's true, I haven't had a good time like that for over forty years."

Stan broke in, "That's why we sided with Sophie-Anne. Louisiana is well-run and quiet. We knew that Felipe would drain it for cash, as he tried to take over more and more states. But now we have Nevada to contend with. Eric, we have a proposition for you."

Sophie-Anne must have been feeling better, because she broke in again. "Eric we have decided that Las Vegas should be run something like an international city. Not partitioned, but owned by the three of us, and run by you. You would need to swear fealty to Stan and Russell, in addition to me. That means that you cannot take one partner over another, you couldn't take sides against any one, or two, of us in a war and the good of the city will be your priority ."

"And how would it be for me, your majesty, taking orders from three monarchs? I can see a lot of conflict with me in the middle," Eric was not convinced that this was a good idea.

"Eric, what Sophie did not tell you was that we will not interfere with your running of the city. There will be no conflicts. You will run it as a Sheriff, but with total control. Profits with be split into sixths, with you taking half and each of us receiving one third of the rest. That will still be millions for each of us," Russell added.

"I see no advantage to me. Why not make me King of Nevada? You can still tax me one half of the profits," Eric countered.

"Because we want no one vampire to own Vegas. There's too much capital available there, and we don't want to create another monster like de Castro. As Sheriff of Las Vegas, you'll be in control, but we can audit the books annually, and we'd know if you were up to something," Sophie Anne said.

That seemed like a sensible reason to me. I didn't know how Eric felt about it. He was quiet for a minute, then he spoke, " I see your point. But before I make a decision, I need to think, and to discuss this with my bonded and second."

"You may have until tomorrow night. We have rooms prepared for you, so you can stay here, Sophie-Anne said cordially.

Eric, Pam and I were led away to a suite at the far end of the mansion. At least it would be quiet, although I was sure it was bugged. I felt disconnected. I knew I was in Louisiana, but just yesterday we had fought off a take over by Nevada, and now Eric, at least, would probably be moving there. I was sure Pam would go with him, and that left me feeling very alone. Would I move to stay with Eric? That was the question.

"Lover, let's put on comfortable clothes and walk in the garden," Eric suggested, "Pam, we'll be back in a while. Why don't you find someone to eat while we are gone."

I dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and flats, grabbed Eric's hand and walked out onto the patio, then into the garden. The grass was soft underfoot, and the air was perfumed with flowers. It's so warm here, we have flowers blooming for most of the year. We walked to the far edge of the formal garden, and sat on a bench under the stars. I waited for Eric to speak, and he waited for me, so we spent some time in silence.

"Lover, what do you want to do?"

That's my Eric, right to the point. "It depends on what you decide, Eric. Are you going to take their offer? Could you refuse it, if you wanted to?"

"I don't think they would let me refuse. If I turn them down, they'll make adjustments, but in the end, I will have to accept. Will you come with me?"

"Can you ask nicer," I smiled.

"Angelic Sookie, vision of love and beauty, would you do me the honor of joining me as my life mate and wife in Las Vegas?" Eric looked serious as he asked, his blue eyes beaming into mine.

How could I refuse those words? "Yes, Eric, I will. We'll face this adventure together."

I should have known that I would be tackled by my Viking. He took me in his arms and we landed together on the soft grass. He kissed my lips, all over my face, then my lips again before I could react and kiss him back. It was all I could do to keep my hands from opening up his pants, but I thought of the guards that were surely outside, and kept my head.

"Come on, Viking, let's go back to the room," I giggled, "we need to talk to Pam. Then we can go to bed."

He flew us back to the suite, and into our bedroom. Pam wasn't back yet, so we waited doing what we usually did to pass time. No, it wasn't talking, watching the boob tube, or playing Parchesi. As soon as he landed at the foot of the bed, my hands reached for his belt buckle to unhinge it. I pulled down his jeans, and he lifted off the ground so they dropped to the floor. He usually had me naked first so this was a change, and I intended to take advantage. He was carefully trying to remove my jeans, without ripping them, when I pushed him back to sit on the bed. I pulled off his shirt and he was nude before me. Oh my! It's not as if I'd never seen him like this before. But I wasn't sure what I wanted to do first. I had to make a decision, so I reached out both my hands to put around his enormous cock. I started stroking from the bottom to the top, then circling the top with my palm. His skin felt like velvet covering steel. I felt the pre-cum bead on the surface, and bent over to lick it from the head. He growled and I looked up to his face, then opened my mouth and took him in. His hands immediately grabbed my hair and held on. Not pushing, just hanging on to his sanity. As I moved up and down, my hands were working the parts below that I couldn't reach with my mouth and my tongue was searching out the sensitive spots around his tip. Responsive noises were coming from his mouth and throat, and I loved that I could make him feel this way. Suddenly he pulled my head up and mashed his mouth to mine. He picked me up and pushed me on to his erection until it was completely within me. God, he felt so good. I was filled, and no longer wanted to think about anything, as he lifted me and dropped me down, moving faster and faster, until he released before I was done. He rolled over, and keeping me under and around him, started moving slowly as he regained his hardness. This time, he was in control, and it was my turn to gasp and whine and cry out. When I finally called his name in ecstasy, he sped up and came again soon after. We laid there, content in each others arms, until we heard Pam return to the suite.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All things SVM belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just taking them on a side trip.

Post War Dead

Chapter 4

Eric kissed me, pulled on his jeans, and left the room to meet with Pam. I took dress shirt to wear into the living room. I rolled up the sleeves and it was long enough to be a dress. Pam was sitting there with a satisfied smile talking to Eric. I called the kitchen for a snack, food was expected to be available for pets, and pulled a Coke from the small refrigerator in the corner of the room, then sat on the sofa next to Eric. He pulled me close to lean against him, and I thought that I could stay like this forever, or at least until my food arrived. I listened to them talk about the offer, Area 5, and the problems we might face.

"So Sookie, what do you think?" I was surprised to hear Pam ask me.

"Pam, you know, I'm just along for the ride," I replied.

"We know about your ride, Sookie," she smirked, "but if you move to Las Vegas with us, you'll be more than Eric's bonded."

I looked at Eric with a question in my eyes. He took my hand and answered, "It's not just one casino that I'd be in charge of, but all of the Vampire owned casinos. We would create a position for you within our Security Department, so you would have a salary, benefits, and the weight to tell people what to do."

"Won't I become a target again?" I asked with trepidation.

"You'll always be a target, but you'll always have guards to protect you. Plus, if your hours are at night instead of during the day, Pam or I will sometimes be able to accompany you. I would not allow you to do this if I did not think I could keep you safe. You would be happy to have a job that uses your gift, would you not?"

"Yes, you know I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"And how do you feel about leaving Bon Temps?" Pam was full of questions tonight.

"I'll be sad to go. But it's time, don't you think? Only Jason is left of my family, and we're no longer close. Sam makes it hard for me to work at his bar because he's jealous of Eric. I've been a barmaid for six years now, and I'm tired of it. Doing security in the casinos will keep my disab...gift sharp. When do you think we'll leave? I'll have to quit Merlotte's, close up my house, sort things to keep and store..."

"Once I tell their Majesties that I accept, we'll discuss a timeline. I will be handing over Area 5 to someone, and I'll need to find a manager for Fangtasia. Pam, do you want to be Sheriff of Area 5? I'm sure the Queen would appoint you.

"No, Master. I want to go to Las Vegas and help keep Sookie out of trouble."

"Do you want to keep your house, or shall we put it on the market with the ones I'm going to sell?" Eric asked.

Pam was thinking hard, "If you don't mind, I'll move what I'm keeping to your house, and sell mine. It wasn't the greatest choice. If I ever move back to Shreveport, I think I'd like a house along the river instead."

"Eric, how many houses do you have in Shreveport?" I was curious, I'd never seen any of them.

"Six. Sookie," he answered, "my main house, which I will keep, and five others that I use when needed. I'll sell those."

"Eric, I'd like to put some security on my house before we leave."

"Good idea, lover. I'll send someone over the day after we return. Is that it? No arguments? We're in agreement?"

Pam and I both smiled broadly and hugged him, as we both said, "Yes, Sir! We're going to Las Vegas!"

Pam left the suite for some night time fun, while Eric and I stayed in for ours. This was a big decision and we spent another couple of hours discussing it. I told him how I felt when I thought I would lose him, while Victor Madden was waiting outside my door. He told me how happy he was that we weren't arguing about being together any more. Stubborn Sookie has moved on. There's too much on my plate now to be caught up in the petty things I used to fight about with him. Then we spent the last hours before dawn not talking very much, but communicating very well.

I woke up late the next afternoon, and ordered room service as soon as I got out of bed. I wanted to eat before Eric woke up. Then we could shower together and prepare to give his answer to the Troika of Monarchs. I knew that they weren't really interested in what Pam and I decided. Of course, they wanted me available to work for them, but I wasn't sure that would happen. I don't know if I could be kept safe outside of Eric's territory.

After we had showered, twice, we dressed and met Pam in the living room of the suite. Together we walked to the conference room again to discuss our futures. Pam and I were depending a lot on Eric, as we weren't expected to add to the conversation. Good thing he was as smart as he was sexy.

As we waited outside the room, I had a stray thought, and asked, "Why did they want Bill to come here with us?"

"I don't know, lover. But I will not have him in Las Vegas."

I agreed with him. I was tired of Bill's obsession with me. We didn't have to wait long for the Troika. I guess they wanted Eric to run Las Vegas for them badly enough not to play games. So we started as we ended the previous night, standing in front of the three monarchs.

"So Sheriff," Sophie-Anne asked for the three of them, "what is your decision?"

"I will accept the position of Regent of Las Vegas, and swear fealty to all of you," Eric replied. "Pam and Sookie will accompany me to Nevada."

"Good! We're very pleased, Northman!" Russell interjected. "It will be a profitable undertaking for all of us."

"Yes, Eric. If you need anything, Texas is close and will always be available to help," Stan added.

"Your Highness, if I may ask? Who will you make Sheriff of Area 5, once I leave?"

"That's why we had Compton come with you. We thought we would offer it to him. Do you have any objections?" Sophie-Anne answered.

"No, Your Majesty. He is level-headed and intelligent. He would make a good 'Louisiana' Sheriff."

The Queen smiled, "We all understand, Northman. Except for his obsession with your bonded, he is suitable." She nodded to a standing human, who went out and returned with Bill.

"Compton, we would like to make you an offer," Russell posed, "we want you to take over as Sheriff of Area 5."

"What will Eric be doing, Sir?"

"That doesn't concern you. Do you want the position or not?"

Bill looked at me, and tried to read my mind. But I stood close to Eric, not looking at him and staying as still as Eric and Pam. He desperately wanted to speak with me before he made his decision. Too friggin' bad.

"Compton, we are awaiting your answer," Queen Sophie-Anne added.

"May I have a night to think it over, Your Majesty?"

"No. You know what the job entails. You've been an investigator, and you have done special projects for me. Answer now, or the offer will be removed from the table," the Queen knew what was going through Bill's mind. But she thought she owed Sookie some peace at last. If Compton didn't take this offer, he'd be sent to Arkansas to work for Sandy. She'd just as soon send him there anyway, but she needed the revenue from his database.

"Very well, Majesty. I accept the position of Sheriff of Area 5," he said grimly.

"Good, Compton. I'm sure that you will do an excellent job. You will meet with Eric so he can hand over area papers to you. You may leave now. The limo will bring the four of you back to Bon Temps. It will leave in an hour." Bill bowed and left the room the gather his belongings.

"Eric, we have one more item of business. You must swear fealty to the three of us."

"My Queen, you already have my fealty. But if you wish, I shall swear it again," Eric spoke softly to Sophie-Anne.

"Why don't you swear to the three of us at the same time, Eric," She suggested, her voice gentled as she looked at him.

"Of course, My Lady," Eric got down on one knee and bowed his head, " I swear fealty to you, Queen Sophie-Ann LeClerque of Louisiana, King Russell Edgington of Mississippi, and King Stan Davis of Texas. My sword and life belong to you, to use as you will."

"This is acceptable with us," the three replied. It was done.

"Sookie," Sophie-Anne addressed the one human she sometimes thought of as a friend, "what are your plans, my child?"

"I will go with Eric, Your Majesty. He is my bonded, and we belong together."

The Queen smiled, "Good. I'm glad you two will be together, and Pam will be a great help to you too, Viking, I am sure. Although the roofs in Las Vegas might be too high for an accurate shot."

"Oh no, Your Majesty," Pam chuckled, "I know how to take account of wind shear"

We all joined in laughter that seemed to seal our pact, then we were dismissed to return home.

The ride back was more silent than the ride to Baton Rouge. Bill looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. He wanted to know what was going on. Where Eric was going? What was I going to do? But I napped, curled against Eric, while he and Pam went into down time. He was afraid to ask anything of Eric, but he would have to speak with him eventually about Area 5. As we were approaching Bon Temps, Eric made an appointment to meet with him two nights hence. If he thought he would have a chance to ask me after we arrived at my house, he was wrong. Eric sent Pam to her home by limo, but exited the limo to stay with me.

Bill was lingering by my front door like a cold draft. I handed Eric the key, he picked up our bags, and brought them into the house. I followed, and on the porch, I turned and said 'Goodnight' to Bill.

"But Sookie, wait a moment, I wish to speak with you," he was almost stuttering, he was so overcome with anxiety.

"Why Bill? I'm just a 'dumb blond'. Go home and decide what you will do as Sheriff, you have a tough act to follow," I replied disdainfully, as I walked to the door.

"Sookie!" he sounded desperate, "are you leaving with Eric? Where are you going? You know I didn't mean it! He'll use you! Don't leave me, Sookie! You're mine!"

"I'm not 'yours' to 'leave' you, Bill. I am Eric's. I will go where he goes. I have a new job to look forward to, and I won't have to put up with the small minds of Louisiana any longer, including yours!"

I walked into the house and shut the door in his face, "Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation to my home."

Eric was standing there grinning at me, like it was the greatest show on earth, "I love it when you take charge, lover."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll take charge tonight, too," I smirked as if I took Viking lessons.

"No, lover, not tonight. You've turned me on too much for me to take orders. Tonight I'm in charge," he whispered in my ear. "Maybe tomorrow, or the night after that, or the night after..."

The nights seem to be laid out in front of us, sparkling like stars. We would fly from one to another, as long as we lived. I thought we should start now, so I shut him up with a kiss. He carried me up the stairs, close to the speed of light, and into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All characters who belong to CH are hers alone, I receive only pleasure from writing this story, no gelt, yen, pounds, lire, marks or pesos.

A/N: I'm really tired of screeching, stubborn, stupid Sookie. So she's not going to be that way in this story. It's a shame that being reasonable is OOC. Plus, I want to apologize in advance for the talkiness of the next few chapters, it's all set-up.

Post War Dead

Chapter 5

Eric left me before dawn so he could begin tying up his business in Area 5. I didn't need him around to help finish my life in Bon Temps, I just wanted him with me. The first thing I did, after breakfast, was to go to Merlotte's to speak to Sam and give him notice.

It was only 10 Am when I went to Sam's office and knocked on the door. The bar didn't open for another hour, and I knew he would be there working. Sam called, "Come in."

"Hi, Sam. I'd like to talk to you before we open," I said calmly.

"Hi Sook. I didn't expect you in today after what happened at your house three nights ago."

"What did you hear, Sam? What's the Were gossip line saying?"

"That the King of Nevada tried to take over Louisiana, and got his ass kicked instead."

"Anything else?"

"No, cher, what else should I know?"

"King Felipe didn't just get his ass kicked, he was killed, as was his second-in-command. Sophie-Anne is recovering and will be taking the reins here again. Texas, Mississippi, and Louisiana are co-ruling Nevada, and Eric is Regent of Las Vegas for them."

"Wow! That's some change. So Eric will be leaving?" Sam sounded happy. I think he started to think that maybe he'd have a chance with me, if the Sheriff was gone.

"Yes, Sam, and I'm going with him. I'm here early to give two weeks notice."

"What? No... NO! Sookie, you can't go!"

"Excuse me Sam, you have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"It will be too dangerous for you Sookie! I want to keep you safe!"

"You want to keep me caged. Until Eric, I was the same as you, ashamed of being different. But now I am going to Vegas and use my telepathy to support myself."

"That's all that bloodsucker wants from you, Sookie. To use you for your curse and your body!"

"No, Sam! Your attitude is why I'm leaving! Eric and I are sharing our bodies!" I smiled, and paused, "and I control my 'gift'. I'm sorry you can't be happy for me. If you don't want me to work the two weeks, or until you find a replacement, I'll leave right now. If you can't be pleasant to me, I'll walk out. Eric and I almost died three nights ago, and you would not believe how that can put things in perspective. I am no longer under the Bon Temps Curse. I no longer have to be like everybody else to be happy. Now, I'm going to get ready for my shift. If you have anything important to say to me, you know where to find me."

With that, I turned and left his office. I was pretty pleased with myself. I had said everything I wanted to say, without yelling or crying. I was sorry to leave Sam, he had been one of my best friends for years, but he was too jealous of Eric to see straight. In fact, most of the people who I thought were my friends in Bon Temps, turned out not to be when I started seeing vampires. I didn't need that shit in my life. When I was with supes, I was respected and befriended.

My shift started at 11 AM, and ended at 7 PM, just after dinner hour. It was a busy eight hour shift, with a two hour overlap with the night shift, from 5 PM to 1 AM. I usually kept my shields up for the entire shift, but instead I decided to practice my abilities, and listen to some of the people whom I'd known all my life.

Mrs Fortenberry, was worried about Hoyt not finding a sweet girl to marry. She wondered if I ever thought of Hoyt that way, then told herself to stop. I was too weird to join her family, even if my Gran had been her best friend.

Bud and Andy were having dinner together talking about the missing persons case that they just received. Four men from Monroe had disappeared three nights ago, and no one had any idea what happened to them. Andy wondered if it had anything to do with vampires, and thought they should question me. For once he was right, but I didn't kill them. Bud was a friend of my Gran, and thought it was too bad I was left without her moral compass to guide me.

Sid Matt, had no thoughts about me. He was thinking about a will he would have to see to tomorrow night, and wondered if there were special provisions for vampires.

Five various bar patrons were thinking of positions that they could get the most enjoyment from my "hot, tight-assed, big boobed body".

Arlene, as usual, was thinking I would burn in hell. At the same time, she wondered if sex with a vampire would be worth being damned, especially since she heard that they were all rich.

Charlsie, the other waitress on tonight, was thinking how nice my hair looked, as if it had been highlighted.

Terry was worried, because Sam had said something to him about me leaving, and he was real fond of me. He would miss me, and hoped I would be happy.

If I counted Sam, that was 10 folks who thought I was weird, hot, or evil, 2 people who liked me, and one who didn't think about me at all. Roughly 5:1, anti-Sookie. Those weren't such good odds, I wonder what they'd be like in Las Vegas?

When I returned to Sam's office to pick up my bag, he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on top of my purse in the drawer. 'Sookie, I can't believe you're leaving and that you think being here is a curse. I think that being with vampires is a curse, and I'm sorry to see you like this. The Sheriff is behind it all, and I've gone to talk to him. I'll stop by your house when I return, hopefully with good news.'

"Oh shit!" Sam's already proved that his version of good news is not mine. I pulled out my cell and called Eric.

"Oh, answer, Eric!" I muttered. The phone was picked up.

"My lover," a baritone breathed.

"Eric, have you seen Sam tonight?" I asked in a rush.

"No, lover. Why?"

"I think he's going to try to kill you!"

"Who? The shifter? As if..."

"Yes! I gave notice today. And he left me a note saying, 'he should have 'good news' later this evening for me, after he spoke with you.' From our conversation, his idea of good news is not the same as mine!"

"Thank you for warning me, my Sookie. I'll be on the lookout for him," Eric warmly replied. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm just about to leave work. I'm going home to sort things into 'keep', 'donate', or 'throw away' piles."

"Will you be too busy to see me later, lover?"

"I'm never to busy to see you," my toes curled just thinking of seeing all of him.

"I still have a few hours work. I'll be there around midnight, dear one."

"I'll be waiting," and I hung up the phone. I had to shower, eat, and get some sorting done, before Eric came over. Nothing useful would be accomplished after he arrived.

"Eric, what should I do with my furniture? Some of it is so old. Family heirlooms. My grandfather made the bed in the guest room, I don't want to give it up."

We were lying comfortably in bed after having greeted each other so passionately, that you'd think we hadn't seen each other for a week, not just since this morning. Our fingers were intertwined, and Eric was giving me little kisses on the tips.

"We can leave your home furnished for now, lover, and close it up. We'll only need one bed in Las Vegas," his eyebrows wiggled as he answered.

"Why on earth would you think that, Mr. Northman?" I teased.

"Sookie, won't you be moving in with me? I thought that since you've had your epiphany, we'd be together from now on." I could feel that spike of nervousness in the bond. How very unlike him.

"Ahh... yes, Eric. I can't tease you about that," I wanted to reassure him.

"All you need to bring is yourself, your clothing, and personal items. We'll close up our houses, and after we see what the living quarters are like in Las Vegas, we can decide where we want to live, and what we want to bring from our homes. We can live in Felipe's palace, or in the penthouse on top of his casino, The Starlight, or we can find a place of our own."

"The penthouse sounds nice, Eric, at least until things are settled. But I bet we won't like Felipe's taste in furnishings. We'll have to redo it. That could be fun."

"Yes, we can shop together. Though we might have to wait a while until the transfer is finished. You can start shopping with Pam. Sandy will stay for a short time to go through things with us."

"When will we officially move?"

"I think two weeks will give us enough time to clear all our business here, don't you? You have less to do, but I have to do some on-the-job training with Bill."

"I'm glad he wasn't ordered to go with us. He's gotten really annoying, just like Sam. Did Sam ever show up at Fangtasia tonight? He has me worried, Eric. He was so upset about me leaving with you."

"No, lover, he never showed. I'm almost sorry to leave the two of them together. But unless they could agree to share you, I'm not worried about them joining forces against me."

"Like they could convince me! You, on the other hand, could convince me of almost anything..."

He pulled me up against him, "How would I be able to that, lover?"

"Maybe with a kiss," I kissed him, "or a touch." I ran my hands down his body to his beautiful butt, "or a fuck," I grinned, as I climbed over his big thigh, to settle myself between his legs.

"Sookie, watch your mouth!"

"No, you'd better watch it. Watch where it goes, and what it does," I said very sweetly. He stopped speaking then, as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. I was in no hurry, we still had several hours until dawn. I wanted to make him as crazy as he made me. He started getting harder, larger and noisier, and I decided that I needed him inside me. I raised myself over his cock, and s-l-o-w-l-y impaled myself on it. Once our bodies were touching, I stopped moving completely. His hands went to my hips to start moving me up and down, but I brushed them away. I could feel his cock inside me, pulsating, as he tried to get some friction. I finally started moving slowly, then faster in a steady rhythm. He sat up and put his arms around me, and his lips sought out mine. Finally I let him hold and lift me however he wanted. It didn't take long for us both to achieve release, coming hard and holding each other tight.

Eric left because he had a meeting with Bill the next night. I made sure that all the doors and windows were locked, and went back to bed, this time to sleep. In two weeks time, we'd have no more 'Goodbyes'. I promised myself I would try to be there every day when he awoke. If I was keeping vampire hours, it would be easy.

A/N:I changed Eric's title in Las Vegas from 'Sheriff' to 'Regent'. A Regent is a "person appointed to administer a country because a monarch is a minor or **is absent **or incapacitated."

I thought it fit better than 'Sheriff', and it's a higher position.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Characters created by Charlaine Harris are hers alone. I'm just taking them on a roller coaster ride. Please don't sue, I own nothing but an old car, old husband, old dog, and lots of books.

Chapter 6

Eric's POV

I left a message on Bill's phone to meet me at 7 PM at Fangtasia. We had a lot of material to cover, and if we put in enough time, I could spend part of the night with Sookie. I told Pam to keep an eye out for the shifter. I couldn't imagine the two of them joining forces against me. I doubt if they would ever agree on who would get Sookie if I went to my final death, but they were dense enough to gloss over that. I'd be sorry to end them, but self-defense is not just legal, it's mandatory.

Bill finally showed his face at about 9PM. I had already collected the many Code books in the conference room. He would need to find his own office, outside of Fangtasia. This was my baby. From it's inception, I had been here almost every day. Bill Fucking Compton would not be using my club for anything but dinner. Clancy was pleased about becoming manager in my and Pam's absence. He didn't particularly like Sookie, but I wasn't going to punish him for that, just leave him behind.

"Eric."

"Bill," we did the vampire head nod, " You took your time getting here tonight. Aren't you eager to take over?"

"I was sorting out things at home. I don't know if I want to commute from Bon Temps, or not."

"You can govern out of your home, you know. It's your decision. I chose Shreveport because of Fangtasia."

"It's also the largest city in Area 5. I think I'll rent one of the closed offices in this strip mall as a headquarters. It will be convenient for dinner."

"Not a bad idea. You won't have to rely on True Blood." Maybe he'll be less of a prick if he drinks from the source. "Let's get some work done, I want to see Sookie tonight," I saw his jaw tighten. Yes!

"I hope she doesn't distract you in Las Vegas. You'll have keep on your toes out there."

"I don't foresee a problem, Bill. We're both always ready for anything," I guess that was ambiguous enough.

I started by showing him the stacks on the table and floor. Registration forms that each vampire filled out when he/she moved to Area 5. Copies of contracts that any vampire entered into in our area. The enormous Law Code books we kept, not just for Louisiana, which he had to know, but for the rest of the USA too. Roman Civil Law, through French and Spanish Civil Law, was the foundation of Louisiana law. And it was different from English Common Law that was the basis of the other 49 states. If he needed laws of other countries, he would have to go to the Queen's Library in New Orleans. Then there were the court rulings that applied to our area since it was founded, and the Queen's decrees, also since she began ruling Louisiana.

After a few hours, I left him in the conference room, and went back to my office to call Sookie,

"How was your day, lover?"

"Busy. I worked the lunch shift. Then came home to sort and pack. How are you? Did Bill show up?" she asked.

"Yes, late, of course. One would think that he's not interested in the promotion to Sheriff."

"Well, he stopped here before he came to see you."

"Really...what did he want?"

Sookie laughed, "It was the usual rant. 'You're a terrible being. Evil. The worst of vampires. You'll pass me around, then drain me.' I could only stand it for about 30 seconds, then I closed the door in his face again. So if he was more five minutes late, I don't know what he was up to. Sam wasn't at work today, and I don't know where he is either."

"Interesting, lover. Bill was two hours late. I'll have Pam look around outside for Sam. I don't think he'd fight me, but he can change into anything he wants."

"Don't send her out there alone."

"No, my Sookie. I'll keep everyone in pairs, just like the Scouts."

"Will you be coming here tonight?

"What a nice question, lover. I'd love to 'come' there tonight, but I think since Bill was so late, I'd better stay here and work with him. The faster I put him in place in Area 5, the faster we can leave."

"But you'll 'come' tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yes, my Sookie. Tomorrow we have a date. I'll pick you up at 10, and we'll go dancing."

"Great! I'll be ready with my dancin' shoes on."

"Goodnight Sookie. I love you."

"I love you too, Eric. See you tomorrow."

I closed my phone and leaned against my desk. That was the first time we had said those words to each other. A momentous occasion, and we were on the phone. Not in bed, not even face-to-face. I said it! She finally said it! It had come out so naturally. I had a shit-eating grin on my face as I walked back into the conference room. Bill looked up at me, then looked quickly away, as if he couldn't bear to see me happy.

"Bill, I want you to take those law files with you, when you leave this morning. I'm taking off tomorrow, and you can read them at home."

"Shouldn't we work steadily to finish everything?" the Spoilsport asked.

"I have a hot date tomorrow, Bill, and that's more important. You know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Eric a bad vamp.' If you need something else to do, lease the office that you want. Then we can start moving files and books over there."

I left Bill reading, and walked into the bar to find Pam. I met her at my booth and we quietly talked. I told her that I was concerned about the shifter.

"Really, Eric, you're worried about a collie?" she asked, with her lip curled.

"No Pamela, I'm worried about the bear or lion or saber-toothed tiger he can turn into. He just needs a picture," I retorted, "If he goes to the natural history museum, he can become a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex! I'm being prepared."

"Such a good Boy Scout!"

"Take Thalia with you, and sniff around for his stench. Don't do anything if you find him. Come back and tell me." I can't end him, but I can fuck with him a little.

I got a couple of True Bloods, went back to the conference room and handed one to Bill. He was still going through files, "It's pretty old-fashioned to have everything on paper like this. We can put it all on computer and back it up. It would be easier to search for things, too."

"Well, Bill, there's your first project as Sheriff. Sophie-Anne will be pleased if you modernize. Along with your database, you'll become her most important Sheriff. She might even have you help the other Sheriffs to update. You'll be kept busy here."

"Eric, what are you going to do with Sookie in Nevada? You know you won't keep her for long! Use her body and her mind, then throw her out...she's better than that!" Bill just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I know exactly the worth of my bonded, Compton. You will stay away from her in the future. No stopping at her house "just to talk"! No lurking in the trees stalking her! In two weeks we'll be gone, and hopefully, our paths will not cross again."

"You're full of shit, Sheriff! You care for no one but yourself!"

That was definitely the last straw! I picked up Bill by his neck, and squeezed, and squeezed. It was so gratifying. I did it slowly. I wanted his end to last, and I had almost finished him, when Pam came running into the room, and knocked my hands away. Bill fell to the ground, pale and unmoving, but alive.

"The Queen would be so pissed if you killed him, Master!" She kneeled in front of me. She didn't want me refocusing my anger on her. "Besides, we have another problem."

"OK Pam. Let's go to my office to talk," I was slowly getting control of myself again. I'd have to speak with the Queen. If I could just duct tape his mouth closed, Bill would get through these last two weeks alive. If not, I wanted permission to end him. It would be worth whatever the fine would be.

"I smelled the shifter, but I didn't see him anyplace. You know, he was bragging that he once escaped from a jail by turning into a fly."

"Well, that would make him hard to find, wouldn't it?"

"We could go around killing all the flies in Fangtasia... Make it into a contest, the most dead flies wins a free drink. "

"Until the Board of Health shows up, and shuts us down for insect infestation."

"There's not that many, Eric. Just so we get him. Sookie can't be mad at us for killing flies! It's an "Oops"! Or we could use Sookie as bait. Bring her here, have her let loose one of her puppy scaring screams, and he'll show up if he's in the neighborhood."

"That's not a bad idea. Then we won't have to wait around for him to jump out of the bushes. I still don't think he could hurt me, but Sookie won't want me to kill him. Tomorrow, Sookie and I have a date, we'll stop here first. Have the silver net and handcuffs ready, and don't forget the fly swatter."

"Would he turn into a tiny human if we squish him as a fly? Or his normal size?"

"I don't know Pam, it would be interesting to find out."

"But Sookie would be upset though?"

"Yes. For some reason, she likes him."

I checked on Bill, and found him lying on the floor with a dazed look on his face. I put my size 14 boot on his chest, and looked down at him, "You came very close tonight to your final death. Don't, I repeat, DON"T, say Sookie's name in my presence again. Don't go near her, don't speak with her! You may think you are my equal as Sheriff, but you are wrong. One, I am no longer 'Sheriff', but 'Regent'. And two, you will never be my equal in anything." I pressed down with my boot. "Do you understand, Compton?"

"Yes, Regent Northman."

His voice was weak, and if he didn't hate me before, he surely did now. "Now take the law files, and go home. I'll see you in two nights at 7 PM sharp." This night had been long enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Everything belongs to C. Harris, and, I suppose, to A. Ball, though he doesn't deserve it. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: A Viking sized thank you to Tradermare, who said I was doing good, and gave me some good ideas.. And thanks also to FarDareisMai2 and LanYap who helped with Law Codes.

Chapter 7

EricPOV

As soon as the sun set the next evening, I called Sookie to make our date earlier, and tell her that we had to stop at Fangtasia first. It's better not to surprise her with things, as it always brings out her stubborn tendencies. I had to decide how to make her scream loud enough to attract Sam if he was hiding in the neighborhood. I would make her scream my favorite way, only I'd have to keep my pants up, in case I was needed. I could do that.

I picked her up at 8 PM instead of 10, and driving to Fangtasia, I kept my hand under her dress the entire trip. I couldn't keep my hands off her, even without an ulterior motive. Her hands were stroking me all the way, and I was rock hard by the time we reached Fangtasia. I didn't think there would be a problem, as long as she didn't balk at the public venue of my office. We walked in though the propped open back door.

As soon as we got into my office, I slammed the door closed and laid her over my desk. I pushed up her dress and ripped off her panties. I started licking, sucking, and nipping along her sensitive opening, and around her clit. Her hands were caught in my hair as she pushed my head down and held it in place. Her first orgasm came quickly, while she moaned and called my name. I raised my head to hers for the deep, drawing kisses she liked after she came. Then pulling my mouth from hers, I dived back down to her sweetness, and started more slowly to make her come again. Soon she was begging me to bring her release. I bit her inner thigh as she came, and she screamed my name, until I kissed her into silence.

I was still holding her when Pam's barely heard whisper reached me from outside my door, "Done." With relief, I pulled down my pants and entered her quickly, she responded and I didn't hold back. It didn't take me long. I picked her up and moved with her to the sofa, sitting her across my lap. We held and soothed one another, until there was a knock on my door. "What is it?" I called out.

"Master, we need you," Pam replied.

"OK, Pam, I'll be right out. Lover, do you wish to wait for me here, or would like to go to the bar and have a drink?"

"I'll just wait here for a while. I need new undies again. I don't want to go into the bar without them."

"I'll see what Pam needs, then bring a pair for you. Don't be shy, lover, everyone knows what we do together."

"I'm not shy, Eric. But if there are any strange vamps there, I don't want to give them the wrong idea if I show up in the bar alone."

"I'll be right back," I placed her gently on the couch, and went to attend the business at hand.

Sam was naked in a chair in the conference room. Bound in silver and gagged, he was still sleeping from the tranquilizer dart that Pam had shot into him from the roof. Pam and Thalia were keeping watch. I didn't know how long he would stay out, and I wasn't going to wait around. "After Sookie and I leave, move him down to the basement and make sure he can't get free. We'll let him stew for 24 hours. What did he come as?"

"A lion."

"King of the jungle, my ass. Thalia, stay here and make sure he stays out until we're gone."

I went up front to the shop, and picked a pair of panties for my lover. I should just keep some in my desk. But we wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer. Instead of staying at Fangtasia, I took Sookie out for a snack, before we went to a new dance club in Shreveport, on the river. 'Riptide' was vamp owned, and was doing very well. It was not just for dancing, but also had blues and jazz nights. Tonight was all for Sookie, so we danced until she couldn't dance any more. I would have to give her foot rubs as part of foreplay tonight.

I drove Sookie home to Bon Temps because I had work to do at Fangtasia the next night. Not only was Bill coming for more instruction, but Sam would be waiting for me as well. I couldn't take care of Sam until Bill left, but I couldn't stand that many hours of Billy-Boy anyway.

Sookie was so tired, that by the time I finished her foot rubs, she was sleeping. I put her to bed and drove home.

E-mail to: Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana

From: Eric Northman, Regent of Las Vegas

_What would be the fine to end Compton?_

Email to: Eric Northman, Regent of Las Vegas

From: Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana

_It's only 10 days more!_

E-mail to: Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana

From: Eric Northman, Regent of Las Vegas

_He's getting on my last nerve!_

E-mail to: Eric Northman, Regent of Las Vegas

From: Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana

_Suck it up!_

Bill leased an office in the row behind Fangtasia, and we were able to move over everything related to the Office of Sheriff. We were planning a Farewell Party at Fangtasia before Sookie and I left the state. Bill would have to be there. But unless he had questions, we were finished working together. He was a intelligent vampire, with one tiny little obsession.

By the time Bill left, I was ready to kill something. Pam would have to hold me back from it being Sam. Together we went down the stairs to the basement. Sam was 'comfortably' seated in a chair. Of course, he was chained with silver and blindfolded. At least he wasn't left lying on the floor. His head followed the sound of our footsteps, as we approached him.

"Shifter," I started off, "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Saving Sookie!" he huffed.

"Saving her from what? She's my bonded, you stupid piece of shit. If you killed me, she'd want to die too! Did you think that far in advance? She loves me, not you. That's what has your cock in a twist."

"I'd save her! I'd keep her alive!"

"Dumbass! You'd be dead! Do you think Pam or anyone else here would have let you walk away? How many vampires can a lion keep off at one time? You're a fucking problem. What should I do with you?"

"Sookie won't forgive you if you kill me!"

"You think not? The tiger is dead, without Sookie saying a word in his defense. You threatened me! Not the other way around, and I am allowed to defend myself. I think we'll leave you here a while longer, while we decide your fate."

I turned and started towards the staircase, when he shouted out, "You're an evil bastard Northman, you don't deserve her."

I paused and looked at him, "You know, Merlotte, I almost ended Compton for saying nearly the same thing two nights ago. Pam stopped me. I don't think she would do the same for you," then kept walking up the stairs.

I called Sookie from my booth near the dance floor. I'm starting a countdown. Ten days until we leave. Sophie-Anne is lending us her plane, so it will be an easy move. "Hello, my lover, how are you tonight?"

"I'm exhausted, Eric. Sam is still missing and I'm the only one who knows how to run the bar. I'm doing his job and mine."

Shit, I never planned on that. "Sookie, darling, that's not your job. You should be packing and saying "goodbye" to your friends."

"Eric, however idiotic he is, Sam is my friend, and I can't let his bar go to shit while he's gone."

"But my lover, you'll exhaust yourself. If you do anything, hire a replacement for yourself who can start immediately."

"I put an ad in the newspaper, I can't do more. And I won't be able to see you tomorrow night, I'll have to work."

"Sookie we are leaving in a ten days. You have your own things to take care of, you can't take care of Sam's."

"I can and I will. He would do the same for me."

"No, Sookie, he wouldn't. Not since you chose me. He made it sound like he was coming after me, doesn't that hold any weight with you?"

"Of course it does, Eric, I love you. But he couldn't harm you, and he needs my help now."

It made me feel good that she could say it so easily, but there was no way I could talk her out of helping the shifter. And I couldn't tell her what went down last night, or that he's a prisoner in my basement. I would have to let him go, but not without a painful warning.

"My Sookie, I will plan on seeing you tomorrow night anyway. If the shifter returns we can have a quiet night at home. If he doesn't, I will help you in the bar. Monday is our Farewell Party at Fangtasia. You can't miss that."

"Thank you, Eric. That's so sweet."

"Yes it is, but don't tell anyone."

"Of course not, honey. To everyone else you are the baddest-ass vampire of Louisiana and Nevada, you are a pussy-cat only to me."

"And you are my only..."

"Don't say it, Eric!"

I laughed, "Good night, Lover. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, my love."

Shit! I hadn't thought up anything painful/but discreet enough to give the shifter incentive to behave himself, and now I'd have to let him go. I got up from my booth and kicked a chair as I stormed back down to the cellar. It didn't matter that there was someone sitting in it.

"Pam, do we have any clothing that will fit Merlotte? Nothing with our logo on it."

"Yes, Eric, in the discards pile." Also know as the "dead file".

"Good. Find a shirt, pants and shoes. We have to send him home."

"What? Why? We haven't played with him yet!"

"Sookie is working at his bar doing his job in addition to hers. We won't be moving if we don't get him back to work."

"But Eric, he has to be convinced not to try anything again!"

"He will. Go find the clothes."

"Shifter, you're getting off lucky. If I don't return you, Sookie will work herself to death saving your bar."

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me, bloodsucker. Sookie wouldn't stand for it."

"Now, there, you are wrong. I will hurt you. But you will tell Sookie you had an accident, you were in the hospital, and that's why you disappeared for a few days."

"Like hell!"

"You will! Because I have the tape of you, as a lion, trying to get into Fangtasia while Sookie and I were making love. She won't be pleased about that at all. You are going to drink some of my blood so I can always track you. And I am going to break your leg, so you can't go anywhere until Sookie and I are in Las Vegas."

The shifter finally had the sense to look worried. I bit my arm and held it over a glass. It was easier to force him to drink it that way. I held it up to his mouth and pinched his nose closed. When his mouth opened to breath, I poured the blood down his throat, and shut his mouth to keep him from spitting it out, then stroked his neck until he swallowed.

Pam brought the clothes down, clicking her heels all the way to show her disapproval. After unchaining him, we made him get dressed. I asked her to move out of the way so I could break his leg and she pouted at me. "Sorry Pam, this is my job. If he's ever stupid enough to do this again, I'll let you break something.

I could feel him now. It didn't take much blood to accomplish the connection. He was apprehensive and oddly smug. If he thought that Sookie would chose him over me, he was delusional. "You seem pretty happy for someone whose leg will be broken in 5 minutes, Shifter."

"Asshole, if it's not me who ends you, it will be someone else you've pissed off."

"If you're think it will be Bill, you're crazy. You two are the sorriest adversaries I've faced in hundreds of years." I picked him up and threw him at the staircase. It will look as if he tripped and fell. He'll still have use of his hands and doggy brain, so Sookie won't have to coddle him. "This is just a warning. Keep your mouth shut and stay away from me and mine. The next time you could have an fatal automobile accident. Pam, you and Thalia drop him off at the Emergency Room. I think he might need another bruise or two to make it more realistic."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." She picked him up and carried him up the stairs, dropping him at the top for some realistic color. I hope he stays away. I don't want to sadden Sookie, but I will not be threatened.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Charlaine Harris, and by law, Alan Ball own SVM &TB. Eric, Pam, rescue is on the way. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

Chapter 8

Eric's POV

The next few days passed quietly. Sam returned to work with a cast on his leg and an adjusted attitude. Sookie was training her replacement, and because both of them were on her shift, was under less pressure. I suggested she leave Merlotte's in less than the original two weeks, and she actually took my advice. When she spoke with Sam about it, he was so understanding that she was suspicious. But she hadn't seen me with the shifter nor had she felt anything out of order in our bond, so I was in the clear.

Monday night was our Farewell Party at Fangtasia. We let Clancy organize it, so we could get an idea of his proficiency in special events. The bar was well decorated, adding gold and jade green to the red and black decor. He remembered to have food for Sookie and any other humans who came. I think that was a big concession for him. Plus he invited all of Sookie's friends that he could. The shifter showed up so he wouldn't make her more suspicious. But he sat in a corner and didn't make a scene. He had come with the other bartender, Terry, and they left early. I walked over early on and patted him on the shoulder, while I whispered, "Good show." He was lucky I didn't say, "Best in Show". I spoke to Terry for a little while. He was not the first soldier I had known who had been overcome by what he had seen and done. He had always been as good a friend to Sookie, as he was able to be.

Sookie arrived with her roommate, Amelia, and Amelia's boyfriend, Trey Dawson. She looked exquisite. Her dress was midnight blue with stars sprinkled over it. It had a halter top and the stars were thickly sprinkled on the cummerbund under her beautiful breasts. Her hair was up and mussed as if she had just risen from bed. This party was such a waste of time, when we could be in my bed. But politics must be attended to. I walked over to Sookie and took her in my arms. Everyone would have to get used to seeing us together, as it was not something that would ever change. I brought her up on the dais to stand next to me.

"Welcome loyal friends and vassals. As you all know, I will be taking up a new position next week. As Regent of Las Vegas, I will rule that city as I have run Area 5, harsh but just. If any of you wish to remain in my entourage, you may give your names to Pam, and I will see if you can fill a place in my hierarchy. Those of you staying behind, I expect you will show the same loyalty to Sheriff Compton, as you have shown to me. SInce working at Fangtasia will no longer be part of the price you pay to live here, Clancy will need more help at Fangtasia, if any of you are interested. Now meet your new Sheriff, William Compton. Sheriff..."

There was no applause, but all bowed on one knee to me as I left the stage with Sookie. Even Compton bowed, after realizing that he was the last vampire standing. I appreciated the honor that my vampires were doing me. I would remember each one when favors were needed.

Compton started his speech saying he looked forward to meeting each vampire living in Area 5, and discussing how they could work together to keep it safe. He would be holding open hours every night, in his new Sheriff's office, around the corner. He expected each vampire living in Area 5 to show up within one week, to pledge fealty to him. He hoped that they would enjoy the party.

Sookie and I were stopped every few paces to talk with someone or receive a business card. Bill would have to prove himself, before vampires would take a chance living under him. I whispered to Sookie that she should get some food, while I made the rounds. She kissed my cheek, then walked to the buffet table, and started filling her plate. After taking what she wanted, she looked around to see where her human friends were seated. Surprisingly, Jason walked in with Calvin Norris. Jason looked and found Sookie, and walked up to her, "Sookie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sookie looked unsure and looked back at me. I nodded my head, I'd be listening in.

"Alright, Jason. Let's go into Eric's office where it's quiet." They walked down the hall to my office, and I listened to make sure her idiot brother didn't try to hurt her.

"What can I do for you, Jason?"

"That's a shitty attitude to take, Sookie"

"What kind of attitude should I take, Jason. I only see you if you need money, or you want a good meal. Then I got stuck breaking Calvin's hand for you. I'm surprised he's here with you."

"Well, he's my pack master, and it was his idea to come by and say "Goodbye" to you."

"So it wasn't even your idea to see me before I left town for good? Jees, Jason, nothing's changed."

"Well, Sookie, I didn't even know you were leaving Bon Temps with a fanger."

"Now you know, Jason. I'm moving to Las Vegas with Eric. We'll be living together, and I'll be working security for him."

"Hell, Sookie. You'll be living with him? Ain't that dangerous, he could drain you?"

"Yeah, and I could shoot him with a silver bullet. But I won't and he won't."

"I don't want to part enemies, Sookie."

"Well, I don't think we've ever been friends, Jason. We were never close, even as brother and sister."

"You were such a freak, Sookie. How could we be close?"

"Thanks, Jason. Now I remember why we weren't close. These days, people don't call me a freak. They say I'm lucky, gifted, even, and I like that better than being the Bon Temps freak. Goodbye, Jason."

"Wait, Sookie. At least keep in touch with me. Give me your address when you get settled."

"I have your phone number and you have mine, Jason. Let's see if you can keep in touch without asking for something first."

I saw her walking out of the hall and went over to her, "That was pretty harsh coming from you, lover."

"No more, Eric. I'm going to surround myself with people who care about me, not use me. I'm starting with you! Are you ready to leave yet? I need you to surround me...in bed."

I searched the room to see if I had missed anyone. No. We could leave, "First we must say 'Goodnight' to the new Sheriff."

"Fine. Let's do it and go home."

We walked over to where Bill was sitting with some other vampires, "Sheriff, we're leaving now. Good luck with Area 5," I said.

"Goodbye, Bill. I hope you are happy here," added Sookie.

Bill stood and looked at my Sookie. He couldn't say anything blatant in front of the other vampires, he nodded his head, "Regent... Sookie. If you ever need anything, call me."

He meant her only.

Sookie's POV

Once we arrive in Las Vegas, both Eric and I will be busy, and I will most likely be exhausted. I want to spend as much time as possible together now, so both our memories will be fresh when faced with the temptations, that will no doubt be offered to us. So leaving our own Farewell Party was an easy choice. I took a bag from the trunk of my car, and climbed into Eric's Corvette. He left the parking lot turning left towards Bon Temps, when I saw this I stopped him, "No, let's go to your house tonight. It's closer and I don't want to wait." I didn't know that Corvettes could make a U-turn like that! I guess Eric really is an excellent driver, because we didn't slide at all.

Once in the house, Eric flew me to the bedroom, and hovering over the bed, dropped me, then fluttered down next to me. It was funny watching my 6'5" Viking turn over in the air, and slowly flow down to the bed. 'Note to self: No canopy bed,' I thought, and cracked up. Laughter may not have been what my Viking expected, but decided to go with it, and started tickling me. I'm very ticklish, but eventually gained control enough to reach his spots. Yes, my honey, not only likes cuddling, but is squirmy ticklish too. Big bad Vamp! There's one spot, and I won't ever tell where it is, that makes him bounce off the bed laughing, but if you move an inch over, you get a much sexier reaction. That was the spot I was trying for, and he kept moving out of the way. Damn him. Levitating gives him an unfair advantage.

Soon I reached that other spot, he reached my prime spot, and the laughing turned, in the best order, to kissing and other things. For several hours, until just before it was light, we enjoyed each other, taunted, pleased, and fulfilled each other. Then, still entwined, we both fell asleep.

I awoke to a mouth moving over my body. Open mouth kisses and soft nips to my neck and breasts shot electric impulses to my core, and soon I was begging Eric to enter me. But he continued his torturous progress with his mouth, south to my clit, and decided his mouth would answer my prayers tonight. I returned the favor, and we moved to the shower to try to get clean, again and again. I would be doing this for the rest of my life. Who's a lucky girl?

We flew to Fangtasia to pick up my car, and drove it to my house. I had few memories of my life before my parents died, many of them were unpleasant, so I blocked it out. Gran's house was the only place I remembered living, and I knew I would miss it. But Eric and I would make a new home together, with no haunted memories. I didn't have many boxes, and we piled them in my car. The security company had come the previous week. They had installed an alarm system and showed me how to arm it. I did that as I left with my clothing and family photos for the last time. I thought of my Gran, taking care of her garden, showing her love in the food she prepared for us, and teaching me to be a good person. She was my role model. She lived on in my heart, and would always be with me.

Eric waited quietly for me. One of the things I loved about him was that, along with silence, he gave me space. He didn't rush me at times like this, when I had to gather myself, and find my strength. He didn't always badger me to know what I was thinking, where I was going, and what I was doing. We were hand in hand, not joined at the hip, and I liked it like that.

fin

A/N: It took me more than 6 weeks to figure out what I am going to do with Post War Dead. I thought I was going to continue this story to Las Vegas. But I realize that Eric and Sookie are where I want them to be and this part of their story is over. For everyone waiting for the next chapter, I'm sorry to keep you hanging for so long, and then not giving you anything, but my undying love for being loyal fans.


End file.
